El Gran Error De Mi Vida
by kuki kiut
Summary: Fionna Meteners es la chica inteligente de la "Universidad Roudan", su vida era perfecta hasta que Marshall Lee se entrometió más en ella ¿Acaso su vida será aun más perfecto o empeorará?


¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto que se me había metido desde hace unos meses atrás, pero hasta hoy tuve la oportunidad de escribirlo. Como sabrán es de mis parejas favoritas que es Fiolee aunque también habrá un poco de Finnceline.

Como un pequeño recordatorio, la descripción de cada personaje viene en letra _**cursiva con negrita y en paréntesis**_, excepción de Fionna. Los lugares serán representados con **"Letra en negrita". **Los sonidos serán en _Letra cursiva._

Y otra cosita más, siento que es una típica historia de escuela pero creo que le modifique algo, al paso de la historia se darán cuenta de lo que hablo.

*Hora de aventura le pertenece Pendleton Ward 3

Espero que les guste y ahora a ¡Leer!

* * *

El Gran Error De Mi Vida

Capítulo 1.- Así todo inicio

La "Universidad Roudan" es una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país, con excelente nivel educativo, maestros de primer nivel, instalaciones impresionantes con lo más avanzado en tecnología. Los alumnos de esta escuela son los primeros en obtener un empleo y una buena formación social.

Tiene por lo menos 80 salones, 7 laboratorios, 5 salas de conferencia, 3 cafeterías, 2 piscinas, un gimnasio, 5 campos naturales, 2 bibliotecas, 4 monumentos honrando a los creadores de la Universidad, etc. Y como mascota de la escuela es un pingüino.

¿Por qué la universidad es muy buena? La Universidad posee una libertad entre los alumnos, en el que puedan pasear por la cantidad de campus que existen en ella al igual que en las zonas deportivas, pero la diferencia de otras universidades es que se puede decir que posee una influencia del regimiento de un nivel medio superior o de preparatoria, ya que si algún delincuente aurina algún monumento o zona de la escuela, es llevado a la oficina de la directora.

La universidad cuenta con un gran sistema de carreras, ya que se encontraban en su mayoría todas, tanto ingenierías como licenciaturas, pero solo los mejores alumnos pueden entrar ahí, y los que sobresalgan de su salón pueden ser los presidentes de su generación.

Como presidente de la generación, ellos daban la cara por todas la carreras de su generación por lo que era un trabajo muy duro, ya que tienen que organizarse con el presidente de clase de cada carrera y después los representantes de años superiores.

Pero dentro de esta escuela los alumnos son muy ordenados y un buen comportamiento pero al acabar las clases son todo lo contrario al estar afuera...

-¡VIERNES!

En ese momento sonó la campana, indicando que las clases han acabado y con ello la semana de escuela también. Todos los alumnos en sus respectivos lockers, guardando libros, platicando de las salidas del día hoy o alguna otra actividad.

-Y es por eso que odio estar con mi padre- dijo una chica de cabellos oscuros

-Pero es tu padre y debes obedecerlo- contesto la chica de cabellos rubios

-Pero estamos hablando ti, tu sigues todas las reglas, por eso estas estudiando Derecho y yo Música, recuerda que los músicos somos libres

-Ja, no es por eso que estoy estudiando esa carrera es por otra… cosa- dijo sonriendo

En ese momento llega un chico pelirrojo aun con su bata de laboratorio puesta y sus libretas en los brazos.

-Lo…Lo siento por…la tardan…za

-No te preocupes Gumball- contesto la rubia

_**(Gumball: un chico de cabellos rojizos, lacio, pelo corto, siempre con un impecable peinado, piel blanca, ojos cafés avellana, estatura alta, suele vestirse con una camisa rosa mora con un chaleco blanco y pantalones de mezclilla y zapato cerrado. Alumno de segundo año en la carrera de Químico Farmacobiólogo, con anterioridad estuvo en Derecho pero logro cambiarse de carrera.)**_

-Hasta que llegas rata de laboratorio

-Bueno, para tu información la carrera de Químico Farmacobiólogo no signifique que estemos siempre en el laboratorio ya que…

-Si, si, si ya entendí así que- interrumpiendo Marceline mientras abrazaba a los otros dos- Que planes tenemos para esta tarde

-No puedo Marcy, lo siento- contesto Fionna zafándose del abrazó

_**(Marceline: chica de cabellos oscuros, largo hasta la cadera, ojos azules, piel muy blanca, con dos lunares en su cuello, ropa rockera, estatura alta. Alumna de segundo año en la carrera de Música.)**_

-Hay vamos, solo quítate de tus deberes por un día y…

-Tu bien sabes que no puedo, mucho trabajo, tengo que estudiar, y también…-guardando unos libros en su locker

-Muy bien, muy bien señorita ocupada ¿Y tú?

-Em… creo que si puedo

-Muy bien, le diré a mi primo que nos lleve y…

-¿En serio?- volteando a verla- Tu primo

-¡Que quieres que haga! Estamos en la misma carrera y tiene coche y…

-No es eso, es su actitud, es tan…

-Cof inmaduro cof

-Exacto, gracias Gumball

-Bueno, no es mi problema que no se lleven bien

-Como sea, se divierten "por mi"- caminando de lado contrario

-Muy bien, nos vemos el lunes Fi

-Adiós Fi

-Adiós- levantando la mano mientras caminaba

Y ahí estaba ella, Fionna Meteners, una chica de 20 años en su segundo año en la Licenciatura en Derecho, una alumna ejemplar, la mejor en su clase, presidenta de la clase y de la generación, ella se encargaba de todos los eventos respecto a su generación, en avisar de algún acontecimiento. Pero aparte de su inteligencia, ella era una de las rubias muy bonitas, con ojos azules, vestimenta formal de acuerdo a una chica de su edad, de estatura media. Pero a ella por el momento no le interesaba salir por ahora con alguien ya que lo mas fundamental era terminar la carrera.

"**Sala de presidentes"**

-Buenas tardes a todos- dijo entrando a un salón blanco con una mesa ovalada de cristal para tomar su asiento en una de las sillas negras de ahí.

-Buenas tardes Fi- contesto Lumpy

_**(Lumpy: un joven de cabellos oscuros y chino, ojos cafes ocuros, piel bronceada con un bigote, usa camisa de cuadros blanco con azul y un chaleco café claro mismo color de su pantalón. Alumno de tercer año en la carrera de Mercadotecnia)**_

-¡Hola Fi, que bueno que llegas!

-Gracias Bonnibel, ¿Qué sucede?

_**(Bonnibel: pelo rojo hasta la cintura, ojos color avellana, piel clara, usa playera rosa pastel con encaje del mismo color, pantalón blanco, estatura mediana. Alumna de primer año en Ingeniera Química. Hermana menor de Gumball)**_

-Que aun no llegan Jake, Cake ni Raincorn

_**(Jake: Rubio, piel bronceada, ojos oscuros, alto, cambia su look constantemente. Alumno de cuarto año de la carrera de Animación. **_

_**Cake: chica de cabellos café con las puntas amarillas, piel blanca, ojos azules, de estatura baja; blusa de color morado con pantalones de mezclilla. Alumna de de cuarto año en la carrera de Gastronomía.**_

_**Raincorn: una chica de cabellos rubios, de ojos cafés claros, piel blanca, alta, su ropa es muy variada de acuerdo con los colores. Alumna de quinto año en la carrera de Diseño Gráfico)**_

-Eso es raro, usualmente ellos…

-Ya te dije que no tuve la culpa que tu folleto se arruinara- se escucho una voz masculina

-¡Claro que si! Te lo encargue a ti y me sales con esto-contesto una voz femenina algo enojada

En ese instante entran los dos jóvenes faltantes.

-Pero yo ya te había enviado el dibujo y luego el diseño y me habías dicho que estaba bien

-¡Si! Pero cambiaste todo

-No fue para tanto

-Cof…

-Oh, perdón por la tardanza pero si tan solo una señorita no se hubiera tardado en reclamar

-¡Perdón! Pero si tan solo cierto joven hubiera hecho un buen trabajo

-¡A VER!

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a la chica rubia que ya estaba harta de las peleas de esos dos.

-Bueno… Jake ¿Dónde está Raincorn?

-Me dijo que no iba poder venir, que hoy le tiene que terminar un trabajo que le pidieron en la empresa

-Suspiro-Muy bien empecemos

-Los chicos de primero ¿Te han dicho que tienen una queja o algo?-Pregunto Lumpy

-Un cambio en la comida de la cafetería

-Cake, ¿Crees que podrás con esto?

-Hablare con las cocineras, no hay ningún problema

-Muy bien…

-Oh si- interrumpió el rubio- Me dijo Raincorn que los de su generación quieren dar unas sugerencias acerca del baile de invierno

-¿Y cuales son?-Pregunto Cake

-Que el lunes nos va decir

-Que no pudo decirte a ti, no quiero tener que ir otra junta y ver tu cara

-Perdón, pero te recuerdo que yo quería ser el presidente de esta generación pero hay estas tú de entrometida.

-Pero te recuerdo que yo me ofrecí primero y…

-¡YA!- gritó Lumpy

En ese momento solo guardaron silencio

-Ya conocemos la historia- concluyo

-Yo no, ¿Cómo fue…?- comento Bonnibel pero creo que se equivoco al ver la cara de Fionna de que no dijera nada.

-Bueno comenzó cuando estaba en primero- empezó hablar Jake

-Y yo me había postulado primero pero…

-Resumen- intervino Lumpy- Se postularon al mismo tiempo y empezaron a discutir, a si que la directora se hartó y los nombro a los dos, fin de la historia.

-Muy bien… gracias por… contarme.

-Retomando el tema del baile, los de mi generación también propusieron de que sea temática- comento Fionna

-Me parece buena idea- opino Lumpy

-¿Qué tipo de temática?-pregunto Cake

-Que les parece si de animales jajajajaja- comento Jake- seré un lindo perro

-¡Cállate de una vez!

-Mira, tú podrías ser una gata muy gruñona

-¡Que te calles!

Empezando a discutir otra vez, ya que así eran en todas las reuniones, pero por suerte que eran cada viernes.

-_Señorita Meteners, la solicito en mi oficina._

-Ahí te hablan Fionna- dijo Lumpy con las manos en la cabeza

-Creo que es algo importante, bueno me dices en que acabo esta vez la pelea- levantándose de su asiento

-Si, nos vemos el próximo viernes

-Si, adiós a todos- saliendo del aula.

-¿Para que me querrá la directora?- pensó la joven mientras caminaba por los pasillos

Y finalmente llego a una puerta de madera con un cristal en el centro escrito con negro

"**Dirección"**

Así que solo dio un suspiro y entro.

-Me llamaba Señorita Petrikov

Y en ese momento lo vio a él

-¡TU!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Oh, así que ya conoces a Marshall- comento Simone

_**(Marshall: pelo oscuro, piel muy blanca, ojos verdes, usa ropa rockera con converse. Alumno de segundo año en la carrera de Música. Primo de Marceline y es conocido como el "Chico malo")**_

-Lo conozco desde que estábamos en la preparatoria, estuvimos en el mismo salón

-Excelente, así que se conocen muy bien

-Ni tanto- comentó el chico

-Bueno, Fionna, querida, te llame para algo importante

-Claro- tomando asiento a lado de Marshall- De que se trata

-Bueno, te quiero encargar…

-Disculpa- interrumpió el chico

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas?

-Un millón pero ya puedo irme de este asqueroso lugar

-¡MARSHALL! Y no, lo que te quería pedir Fionna es que te encargaras de Marshall y le cambies de actitud

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron ambos jóvenes

-Así es, Fionna tú como excelente alumna de la generación de segundo año y presidenta te ordeno que cambies la actitud de Marshall antes de que acabe el año.

-Lo siento, pero me niego rotundamente

-No me oíste Fionna, es una orden

-Oye Simone, esto se puede arreglar, no quiero que me cuide una niña ñoña

-¡Oye!

-Marshall, ya estoy hasta el limite contigo, te he llamado la atención 20 veces en lo que va de este año y apenas llevamos un mes, así que te comportas sino… te expulsaré

-¡Qué!- levitándose de su asiento- No puedes hacerme esto

-Lo siento, pero no me dejas otra alternativa

-Pe… pero si soy el mejor de mi grupo

-Lo se también pero tu actitud dice lo contrario

-Me largo de aquí- tomando sus cosas

Al escuchar como daba portazo continúo con su plática

-Fi, en verdad te pido de favor que lo hagas cambiar

-Pero directora, no creo poder yo…

-Fi-tomando su mano- Confío en ti

-Eh… muy bien

-Muchas gracias, ya te puedes retirar

-Si- dijo levantándose

Al salir se sintió rara, ya ni quería volver a la sala donde estaban los demás presidentes, solo quería llegar a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y tumbarse en su cama para gritar, como era posible que pudiera cambiar a Marshall Lee, el chico malo desde la preparatoria, y lo odiaba con todo su ser, no podía soportarlo cuando estaban en la preparatoria y ahora de nuevo.

-Trágame tierra

El fin de semana estuvo normal, estudiar, tareas, proyectos, deberes, convivir con la familia, pero el domingo para la noche un nombre tenia en la cabeza y ese nombre era…

…Marshall Lee.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, solo espero que les haya gustado y mas que nada esto fue como una pequeña introducción de que mas o menos se va a tratar.

Y bueno en realidad Jake y cake a pesar de sus peleas si llevan bien, solamente es que asi es su manera de comunicarse, en cambio con Fionna y Marshall va ver un poco más de tensión.

El nombre Roudan según el traductor significa "Tierra helada" en finlandés pero si alguien sabe bien como se dice, les estaré agradecida.

En cuanto los nombres tendrán los mismos nombres que en mi otro Fic "Mi destino eres tú"

Y si alguien tiene una duda de las carreras, ya así están nombradas en mi país pero si tienen dudas de alguna pueden preguntar; y una disculpa por si ven faltas de ortografía.

Nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo y espero que les haya gustado este nuevo Fic. Recuerden que acepto con mucho cariño sus reviews.

¡Los quiero!  
Atte.: Kuki Kiut


End file.
